Tribal Dance
Tribal Dance by 2 Unlimited is featured on Just Dance 4. Dancers The dancers are a boy and a girl. P1 wears blue tights with green with triangles, a green t-shirt . Her hair and booties are red. P2 wears red pants and blue t-shirt . His hair is red, he wears green gloves and booties. He is also the dancer for the Alternate dance. Background The background is a pinball game with lighted buffers and pinball flaps. The pinball game also lights up in bright colours. When the machine dims down, a blue-orange snake and a gorilla can be visibly seen. Occasionally, pinballs can be seen rolling in the game. Gold Moves ''Classic On the song there are 6 '''Gold Moves' for each player: Gold Move 1, 2, 3 & 4: Slowly raise your arms up in the picture shown. Gold Move 5: This might be a tricky one, with your arms up, move your arms in a "360" degree angle. Gold Move 6: This is the last move, your left arm will have to be flat (P1 does this in another direction), and the right arm goes in a bent direction (Again, P1 does the same but with another arm). Bandicam 2014-01-11 23-32-27-296.jpg|Gold Move 1, 2, 3 & 4 Bandicam 2014-01-11 23-35-40-265.jpg|Gold Move 5 Bandicam 2014-01-11 23-36-56-343.jpg|Gold Move 6 ''With A Katana'' There are 4 Gold Moves in the With A Katana version. Gold Moves 1 & 3: Raise both arms above your head while holding the katana. Gold Moves 2 & 4: Crouch holding both arms (and the katana) in front of you. TD w a K GM 1.JPG|Gold Moves 1 & 3 TD w a K GM 2.JPG|Gold Moves 2 & 4 Mashup The song has a mashup that is exclusive to PS3 and Wii U. Dancers(No Repeats): *'Tribal Dance (With A Katana) '(JD4) *Futebol Crazy (JD2) *Idealistic (JD2) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Satisfaction (JD2) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *Maneater (JD4) *TiK ToK (JD2) Captions Tribal Dance's With A Katana ''alternate ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. With A Katana * Katana Trivia *The dancers are the same from No Limit, and they wear very similar outfits. *This song has a Battle Mode with Rock Lobster, P1 plays on the mode. *When playing the katana mode on the Wii, Wii U, or PlayStation 3, the Wii remote or Move remote has to be treated as the katana for the best score. *The dancer for the katana mode is the same as the male dancer for this. *The dancers look exactly like the group that sings this, 2 Unlimited. *The Katana mode can be one of the most dangerous dances should the dancer actually use a Katana. * This is the second 2 Unlimited song in the series, the first was No Limit in Just Dance 3 Gallery tribaldancejd4.jpg|Classic withakatana.jpg|With A Katana tribal dance jdn.jpg|Tribal Dance Tribaldance coach 1 big.png|P1 Tribaldance coach 2 big.png|P2 Videos File:Just Dance 4 - Tribal Dance - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - Tribal Dance (With A Katana) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Tribal Dance - 2 Unlimited Just Dance Now 3* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:90's Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with Alternates that use a prop Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with battles